Liam
Liam "dev0id_" is the founder and current owner of both the pink n-words steam group and the pink n-words discord server. Backstory Liam's backstory goes as far back as time. Starting from just after the big bang, continuing to the dark ages and going all the way to the pink n-words era. His reign continues to this day. The Beginning of Everything A time long before you or I existed. Liam wandered these planes in hope of meaning. There was none. He found and lost many people, many of which are not important enough to note. Two notable appearances were Carys, Liam's future female and Joel, a man who Liam spent time with before he met Alex. Liam and Joel spent a lot of time on Skype where they were a part of the REDACTED group chat. The leader of it being Joel and Liam being an administrator, this lasted for around what we would call a year nowadays until Alex joined. After Alex joined the stability of the group chat decreased as he and Joel did not get along, resulting in the Great Backstabbing of 1032, which ultimately led to the departure of Liam and Alex. They had discovered a new medium for communication called Teamspeak and it suited their gaming needs better. So they decided to migrate there to avoid the tyranny of overlord Joel. Despite what you may believe this was not the last time Liam heard from Joel, he did not completely leave until sometime after the Dark Ages, however, he did take a long break after the migration until late into the Dark Ages where he had also migrated to the Seven Deadly Dabs of Liam. It is not known when during this time he met "the great tree", who eventually enslaved him, and Alex, who has stuck with him since they met, but it happened and is an important event on the timeline of the pink n-words. During this time he also had his first contact with many of the future members of the group such as Korrey, Logan and Isaac who would all return at some point in the future, whether this was a good thing or a bad thing depends on the person. The Enlightenment Era Liam and Alex lived with Teamspeak on Liam's cousin's server. He had been given a private room which only he and Alex had access to. During Teamspeak they met Logan and Isaac who both remain with them as of writing this. Once they had set up a secondary hideout on Discord called Gamer Squadron they began meeting more people like Korrey, who joined late during the Enlightenment Era. At one point Liam's cousin stopped paying for the server and eventually it came to an abrupt end. The group needed to find a new home, and so they moved to the secondary hideout Gamer Squadron. Liam stayed at the Gamer Squadron hideout for the time being until the Dark Age dawned upon him and he was forced into slave labour. Dark Ages During the Dark Ages, Liam was forced to spend time at REDACTED and was a slave to "the great tree". The great tree was a tall entity who forced Liam to dab daily, as many times as he pleased. All of this caused Liam a lot of stress and pain, sending him on a downward spiral as he felt he could not produce enough power to keep on dabbing. He was housed at the Seven Deadly Dabs of Liam where he was held captive by "the great tree's" minion Isaac who produced disgusting videos of Liam doing the cursed act. These videos still exist out there somewhere but the exact location is not known. During his time at the SDDoL, he met many new people. Notably Jonnis and Mulle Meck. He continued to dab, gaining more power than was known possible, once accomplishing 1000 dabs in less than five minutes. This newfound power allowed Liam to exist in the Dark Ages as a normal entity and not as a slave. Soon after this the Dark Age slowly started to come to a closure and the reign of "the great tree" came to an end. Sightings The earliest sight of Liam dab on the internet is a video called REDACTED. It was uploaded by Isaac under the name REDACTED on the REDACTED.